Yours is mine
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: He would have never expected this. "Are you happy?" "As much as I Could be, and You?". He hesitated, "If You're happy. So Am I."


She had cried over things that were not worth it, she had smiled over insignificant changes, she had been afraid of naïve thoughts. It had always been like that, until the devil himself decided she was perfect for him.

-----

She had walked with such grace, it had scared every sound nin in the area, she walked like the owned the place, in which, in a sense, she did. She was here for only for reason, one person. One loved one. He precious Angel.

Her pink hair was cut to mid waist, and she had such silk-looking hair, men wanted to run their hands through it and women envied it. She had heard every imaginable comment about herself.

She was cruel. _She was the kindest person ever to walk on this planet._

She was hidoes. _She was the most beautiful woman ever existant._

She was a moron, stupid as wood. _She had surpassed the analytical people, she had made the politics look like fools. _

She was selfish. She was self-less.

She was a poor, unloving woman, interested in money. _She already had said fortune, she didn't like it though and anyone who knew her, defended the fact she was the sweetest, loving girl, who had been taken by the wrong man._

She was smiling with such a brightness, small children waved back, only to be scolded by their parents, who ran to shelters. She was here as the enemy. Nothing else.

Her black suit was like a second skin to her voluptuous body- it seemed all those exercises and hours of training had molded her to perfection.

Her body moved quickly, patience had never been her forte, and specially when a loved one was in between. Nin kept coming, she kept killing. She hated death, true. But it was her small Angel in danger.

She hissed when she smashed the door open to the castle. Now it was show time.

---

Sasuke was awakened by all the noise, **what the hell is going on? **He asked himself, and as he opened the door, servants and guards ran up and down, shutting and securing everything in the way. One of them stopped when he saw Sasuke at the door, he was glaring at the chaos.

"Sasuke-sama, you must stay in your chamber, we're under attack." he explained and then ran. Sasuke couldn't understand, why wouldn't Orochimaru call for him? **Because he wants his body intact.**

He couldn't careless about what the snake man wanted. He was bored either way, and with all the noise he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. And thus he grabbed his katana and weapons before dashing into the action. And so the fight started, with the emotion and fear in the air.

When he entered Orochimaru's chamber, he saw the snake man with a small child tied up. He looked rather calmed despite the death and disaster outside the door. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the child, he was a new prisioner for sure. He looke no older than 3 r 4 ears old. He knew the snake sannin was cruel, but what could the child be so important for?

The small boy kept struggling and Kabuto, the forever loyal slime, slapped him. That managed to shut and paralyze the boy. He was now crying and that's when Sasuke noticed the green eyes. They seemed familiar. Too familiar.

Memories came and went, he was trying to match those eyes. With those teary eyes, t reminded him of… Sakura. That weak girl who managed to take a special place in his heart, if he had one. Why in hell did he have her eyes? He couldn't keep thinking, when one of the guards ran in and started yelling "Orochimaru-sama, she's killed a-" he got cut off, or better said, his neck was cut off, and his head dangled.

Orochimaru and Kabuto smirked. "Finally. You took long." they seemed calm. And she walked in, with that tight, black leather, one-piece suit. She looked dangerous, and blood dripped from her hand, she didn't seem so affected. The child started squirming again, trying to escape.

It was then when Kabuto raised his hand to slap the child, when she hissed. Sakura hissed. "Touch him, and death will seem like a pleasant though to you." she sounded so… angered. This wasn't the Sakura he left behind. Kabuto didn't think twice and slapped the kid. Said child sobbed.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she did a couple of signs, smoke rose from the ground and a blue, globlin looking man rose from the gray smoke. He bowed in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-sama." his voice was high and Sakura nodded. Her perfect rosy lips moved and that's all Sasuke could see. "When I give Angel to you, take him to the manner. Heal his wounds and make sure he sleeps in my room." she had authority over this… thing?

Said creature nodded and waited. "Mr. Tenma-sama will be angered, should I tell him?" she smiled and nodded once more. It was payback time.

----

She moved so fast, it was indescribable, she slashed Kabuto's neck and retrieved Angel. He was shaken in his mother's arms. When she reached the side on which she had departed, the Sannin and her old teammate had barely blinked. She rocked the small child in her arms. He kept crying.

"Angel-chan, sweety… mommy is here, don't cry. You're safe." she crooned. And Sasuke was furious. She was a mother. She handed the small boy to the creature and then froze as she saw the marks on his arms. That angered her to no end. The boy clung to his mother.

"Angel, darling. Don't worry, You're safe. When you reach the manner, go to daddy. Make sure it's him." the boy nodded and then they disappeared. She turned and nodded at them. She smiled.

"well, you slimey snake. Didn't you learn your lesson last time you tried taking my son?" she said and Sasuke was shocked. She shook her head and laughed, it wasn't her normal laugh. She looked up and a Nagasaki appeared in her hand. "you'll pay."

And thus the bloodshed started, and Sasuke could only look form the sidelines, wondering how could she changed so much? Either way, his only hope of ever restarting his life was gone, as she was. Nothing meant anything for him. He smirked, mind as Well join the party.

* * *

I was bored, So no flaming please. It's not very clear, but I hope you liked it. Review please, any comment or doubt (:


End file.
